Wherever You Are
by Saitou Nana'o
Summary: Romansa kisah cinta SasuSaku dalam hubungan jarak jauh (LDR), pahit manisnya ketika berpisah dan bertemu, dan sang Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu memberikan 'special gift' untuk istri tercintanya -Sakura-/ "Aku janji, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku janji. My angel." / Song fict. from 'One Ok Rock' / Special for SasuSaku Fanday / Two shoot story.
1. Chapter 1

"WHEREVER YOU ARE"

SONG FICT. FROM "ONE OK ROCK-WHEREVER YOU ARE" SPECIAL FOR SASUSAKU FANDAY

TWO SHOOT STORY FICT.

,

,

NARUTO DISCLAIMER BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO

'WHEREVER YOU ARE' SONG BY ONE OK ROCK

AND THIS STORY FICTION DISCLAIMER BY SAITOU NANA'O

AND SPECIAL FOR SASUSAKU FANDAY!

,

,

,

Happy Reading… and happy SasuSaku Fanday minna-san… ^^/

-000-

PART ONE.

Ruangan itu sudah sepi sejak satu jam yang lalu. Semua lampu yang ada disetiap sudut ruangan sudah dimatikan. Kecuali lampu kecil yang ada disudut ruangan dekat jendela, karena masih ada seseorang yang ada disana. Sebenarnya ia tak membutuhkan penerangan karena ia tidaklah melakukan aktivitas apapun kecuali menghadap kearah jendela.

Uchiha Sakura duduk bersandar dikursi sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada. Keningnya berkerut dan matanya menyipit menatap lekat-lekat ponsel yang tergeletak diatas meja yang ada disampingnya. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya dan berpikir, mengapa ponsel imut dengan hiasan gantungan berbentuk bunga sakura tersebut tak kunjung berdering, tidak berkelip-kelip, tidak bergetar atau tidak melakukan apapun!

"Kemana saja kau?" desis Sakura dengan mengetuk-ngetuk layar ponselnya dengan kukunya dicat warna merah.

"Kau bicara dengan ponsel?"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh.

Uchiha Sasuke masuk kedalam ruangan dan tersenyum manis pada Sakura. Sasuke yang tampan, berambut emo, bermata onyx dan berhidung mancung itu adalah suami Sakura sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Perawakannya yang gagah dan tegas, kehidupan yang sempurna dan mapan membuatnya dengan mudah menaklukan seorang yang dahulu dari klan Haruno berubah menjadi Uchiha Sakura.

"Mencariku, eh?"

Sasuke berjalanan mendekati Sakura dan melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Sakura yang masih duduk dengan manis. Dagunya ia topang dengan bahu sebelah kanan Sakura.

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Sakura yang masih menghadap kearah jendela.

"Uhm, seperti biasa." Jawab Sasuke dengan ringan, sesekali ia menciumi pipi istrinya dengan perlahan hingga turun kearah leher jenjang Sakura dan berhenti disana. Menyesap aroma khas tubuh Sakura yang amat sangat ia sukai dan ia rindukan.

Sakura mendesah pelan, "Bisakah kau luangkan waktumu sejenak?" Tanya Sakura lemas, kepalanya semakin merunduk.

Alis Sasuke terangkat melihat istrinya seperti ini. Sebenarnya, ia juga –sangat- ingin meluangkan waktunya untuk Sakura dan ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengan Sakura seumur hidupnya.

Tapi, ia harus memenuhi tuntutan sang ayah yang menyuruhnya agar menjadi Direktur Utama di Uchiha corp. Memimpin, mengurus, menjalankan dan bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya akan perusahaan yang telah diserahkan padanya. Pulang malam, mengerjakan 'PR' perusahaan, meeting sana-sini, keluar negeri dan kegiatan kantor lainnya yang sangat amat menyita waktunya dan mungkin semua kegiatan tersebut bisa dikatakan sebagai 'pembunuh' yang membunuh waktunya dengan Sakura.

Bisa dihitung berapa kali dalam sebulan ia bisa bertemu dengan Sakura. Berutung jika Sasuke diizinkan untuk menghabiskan waktu seminggu full hanya dengan Sakuranya, wanita tersayangnya. Sayangnya itu hanya diawal setelah pernikahan mereka. Setengah tahun yang lalu, ayah Sasuke –Fugaku- dengan asalnya telah mengambil keputusan yang salah.

Putra sulungnya –Uchiha Sasuke- diangkat menjadi Direktur diperusahaanya sebagai penerus Fugaku. Keputusan yang diambil secara sepihak dan tanpa persetujuan dari Sasuke sama sekali. Mau tidak mau, siap tidak siap, Sasuke harus menuruti perkataan sang Ayah. Dan pastinya ada sebuah resiko yang sudah menunggunya.

Sasuke memutar kursi Sakura agar menghadap dirinya, ia duduk bersimpuh dihadapan Sakura.

"Maaf, maafkan aku. Aku terlalu mementingkan pekerjaanku. Maaf, aku terlalu mengabaikanmu… tapi, kau tahu? Tidak sedetik pun aku tidak mengingatmu. Aku tidak pernah melupakanmu… sungguh."

Kedua tangan Sasuke dan Sakura saling bertautan, memberikan kekuatan dan keyakinan pada pasangannya.

"Dan… kau tahu? Betapa aku sangat-sangat merindukanmu, hah? Apa kau tega membiarkan istrimu ini tidur dengan hanya ditemani guling disampingnya? Kau sungguh tega, Sasuke." Sakura tersenyum getir melihat Sasuke yang memandangnya dengan rasa iba.

"Mungkin aku akan cemburu dengan gulingmu…" Sasuke tersenyum kecil, tangan kanannya yang tadinya ia gunakan untuk menggenggam tangan Sakura, kini berpindah kepipi Sakura. mengusap pipi lembut milik Sakura dengan perlahan.

"…Aku tau kau wanita yang kuat, wanita yang paling mengerti diriku. Maka dari itu aku memilihmu sebagai pendampingku. Hanya kau yang bisa menerimaku, hanya kau yang bisa mengisi kekuranganku. Denganmu, aku merasa sempurna."

Sasuke berpindah posisi, kini ia sudah berdiri tegak dihadapan Sakura. sehingga Sakura harus mendongakkan kepalanya. Perlahan Sasuke membungkukan badannya untuk mengecup pucuk kepala Sakura, kemudian turun kedahi dan pipi Sakura secara lembut dan perlahan. Setelah mengecup pipi Sakura, bibir Sasuke berpindah menuju bibir tipis berwarna merah muda alami milik Sakura.

Sebuah kecupan lembut dan hangat yang saling dirindukan oleh kedua belah pihak. Sedetik dua detik Sakura tidak merespon sama sekali, tapi detik berikutnya tangan Sakura sudah melingkar dileher Sasuke. Mulutnya juga tak mau kalah, langsung saja ia gunakan untuk melumat bibir Sasuke.

Ciuman sebagai peredam emosi,ciuman sebagai pelampiasan rasa, dan ciuman sebagai pemuas hasrat. Sasuke dan Sakura saling mengintimadasi satu sama lain dalam ciumannya, sebagai tanda bahwa mereka saling membutuhkan dan merindukan.

Sangking, sibuknya dengan ciuman mereka. Sakura tidak sadar bahwa ia telah berada diatas ranjang dengan Sasuke yang sudah menindihnya. Rambutnya sudah acak-acakan dan dua kancing kemejanya sudah terbuka.

"Aku menginginkanmu malam ini, Sakura… Can I ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sure." Sakura mengangguk setuju.

Dan malam ini juga Sasuke dan Sakura telah melampiasakan hasrat mereka masing-masing, hasrat yang sudah sangat dipendam oleh pribadi mereka. Memberikan semua kelembutan,kepuasan, dan kehangatan yang telah melebur menjadi sebuah kenikmatan bagi mereka.

Ditengah-tengah kegiatan panas mereka, Sakura tak henti-hentinya menghilangkan senyum dibibirnya yang sudah merekah. "Aku merindukanmu…" sebuah kata singkat yang terus digumankan oleh Sakura "…sangat."

"Dan aku juga. Aku lebih merindukanmu, aku mencintaimu." Sasuke juga tak mau, kalah. Ia selalu meluncurkan kata-kata romantis, yang membuat Sakura semakin tersipu dan terbang dibuatnya.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka saling menyatukan tubuh mereka yang sudah sangat lengket dan bau. Yang pasti sekarang Sakura sudah sangat kelelahan. Ia sudah menutup matannya terlebih dahulu. Namun, samar-samar ia mendengar suara Sasuke yang berbisik ditelinganya dan mengecup keningnya sebelum ia benar-benar terlelap dalam alam mimpinya dengan senyum yang mengembang dibibirnya.

"Aku janji, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku janji. My angel."

,

,

,

,

,

_**I'm telling you**_

_**I softly whisper**_

_**Tonight… tonight**_

_**You're my angel.**_

_**Aishteru yo**_

_**Futari wa hitotsu ni**_

_**I just say…**_

_**Wherever you are, I always make you smile**_

_**Wherever you are, I'm always by your side**_

_**Whatever you say, kimi wo omou kimochi**_

_**I promise you forever right now…**_

,

,

-000-

,

,

,

_**FLASHBACK**_

Sakura duduk bersila dilantai ruang tengah apartemennya yang kecil dan berantakan. Ia menjulurkan tanganya kedepan, merentangkan jari-jari tangan dan lehernya yang terasa kaku. Pagi ini Sakura tidak mempunyai jadwal kegiatan apapun, karena hari ini adalah hari minggu. Sekarang, Sakura berniat untuk membersihkan apartemennya yang seperti habis dimakan puting beliung. Ia memutuskan untuk mulai dari lemari pakaian.

Dengan cekatan, ia mengambil baju-bajunya yang tertumpuk tak karuan. Ia sempat kewalahan dengan begitu banyak bajunya yang tak tertata dengan rapi. Tak sengaja, ia sempat menjatuhkan beberapa helai bajunya diatas lantai. Saat hendak mengambil baju yang tercecer diatas lantai, ia melirik sebuah kertas yang ternyata adalah selembar foto lama yang ia simpan didalam lemarinya.

Sebuah foto yang tergambar jelas gambaran dirinya dan seorang pemuda tampan yang merangkulnya dengan mesra. Tercetak jelas disana, mereka berdua sedang menggunakan seragam sekolah khas anak sekolah menengah.

Ia menatap lekat foto tersebut. Dalam bayangnya, ia masih ingat kapan foto itu diambil, dimana ia berfoto, dan dengan siapa ia berfoto. Semua terekam dengan jelas dalam memori Sakura. kenangan yang tak seharusnya terlupakan.

Momen dimana saat itu ia sedang merayakan kelulusannya dari masa SMAnya. Indah memang jika kita becerita tentang masa SMA. Persahabatan, permusuhan, cinta dan sakit hati. Ia ingat, sangat ingat. Pada hari kelulusannya, ada seorang pemuda tampan yang dengan berani menyatakan perasaannya diatas atas panggung dengan guru-guru serta teman-teman seangkatannya yang menjadi saksi.

Uchiha Sasuke, itulah namanya. Pemuda tersebut secara terang-terangan menyatakan perasaanya pada Sakura. padahal yang ia tau, Sasuke bukanlah tipe orang yang romantis dan banyak bicara. Sasuke hanyalah pria dingin, yang tak mempunyai lisan untuk berbahasa dan harga dirinya yang tinggi sebagai seorang Uchiha. Hanya itu.

Tapi, melihat Sasuke yang dengan beraninya berbicara seperti itu. Sakura langsung menyusul Sasuke yang sudah diatas panggung. Sebenarnya, Sakura sedikit ragu dengan Sasuke. Namun, dengan penuturan Sasuke yang begitu meyakinkan dirinya, akhirnya ia menerima Sasuke.

Sejak saat itu Sasuke langsung meraih Sakura kedalam pelukannya, melepasnya perlahan lalu merangkul pinggangnya. Keduanya saling tersenyum. Tak disiakan oleh yang lain, momen ini diabadikan oleh teman-teman Sasuke dan Sakura yang langsung saja memotret mereka.

'_Apakah harus ada alasan untuk mencintai orang yang memang harus kucintai…?'_

Dan inilah hasilnya, selembar foto yang berhasil membuat Sakura terhanyut dalam kenangan masa lalu dan melupakan masa sekarang yang seharusnya ia sudah selesai merapikan pakaiannya.

"Dasar bodoh! Uchiha bodoh! Katanya, tidak akan meninggalkanku. Tapi apa? Sudah sebulan lebih kau menginggalkanku. Dasar bodoh." Sakura terseyum miris memandang foto dirinya dan Sasuke.

Saat ini sudah sebulan Sasuke meninggalkannya. Sasuke berada di Paris dengan ayahnya sekarang, 'bertemu dengan kolega' kata Sasuke. Dan katanya lagi, ia hanya seminggu di Paris, tapi apa?! Sekarang sudah sebulan lebih Sasuke!

Beruntung karena sekarang dunia terasa begitu sempit dengan kecanggihan-kecanggihan teknologi jaman sekarang. Sms, telefon, e-mail, dan skype. Setiap hari mereka berhubungan melalui dunia maya seperti itu. Beruntung karena ada social media dibumi ini.

Tak mau ambil pusing Sakura langsung saja menyambar laptop pinknya menaruhnya dalam pangkuannya dan langsung mengconnectnya kedalam skype, tak peduli dengan baju-bajunya yang semakin berserakan diatas lantai. Untung saja Sasuke juga on, sehingga Sasuke bisa menerima pesan darinya.

"Sasssuukkeee….!" Teriaknya.

"Hn. Telingaku masih normal Sakura! Ada apa?" jawab Sasuke dengan entengnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, bodoh! Kapan kau pulang?" tanya Sakura antusias.

"Entahlah, mungkin bulan depan."

"APPAAA?! Sasuke bodoh! Kenapa semakin lama sekali hah? BODOH! Apa kau tidak merindukanku?! Pacar macam apa kau! Huweee…!" Sakura menjerit sejadi-jadinya, kala Sasuke bilang ia akan pulang bulan depan. Dan yang semakin membuat Sakura jengkel adalah kenapa wajah Sasuke tenang-tenang saja. Tidak ada raut wajah kegelisahan atau kerinduan yang ada diwajah tampannya.

"Heyy Sakura! Tenanglah! Karena aku tidak jadi pulang, maka aku akan memberikanmu hadiah.."

"Aku tidak mau HADIAAHHH! AKU. MAUNYA. CUMA. KAU. SASUKE!" potong Sakura dengan cepat.

"Dengarkan aku dulu! Segeralah bersiap-siap, ganti pakaianmu dengan dress putih yang pernah aku belikan dulu. Berdandanlah secantik mungkin. Satu jam lagi supirku akan menjemputmu!"

"Tapi-"

Dan akhirnya Sasuke memutus koneksinya dengan Sakura.

Sakura sendiri hanya bisa terbengong-bengong mendengar perintah Sasuke. Setelah menutup laptopnya, ia langsung berlari kearah kamar mandi.

-000-

Sekitar dua puluh menit ia dalam kamar mandi. Akhirnya ia keluar dengan menggunakan handuk putih yang menutupi tubuhnya. Ia sadar, amat sadar betapa berantakannya kamarnya terutama lemarinya sekarang. Tapi beruntung, dress yang sasuke bicarakan tidak ikut tercecer diantara pakaian-pakaiannya yang lain. Ia sengaja menaruhnya di lemari gantung agar tidak mudah rusak dan awet.

Ia membuka lemarinya, tanpa harus mencari dress tersebut ia langsung bisa menemukannya diantara dress-dress yang ia milliki lainnya. Sesaat ia memperhatikan dress tersebut dan tersenyum simpul melihatnya. Tak mau menghabiskan waktu lebih lama lagi, ia langsung mengenakan dress tersebut. dan berlari kearah meja rias. Mempoles wajahnya dengan bedak tipis, blush on warna merah tipis pada kedua pipinya dan sentuhan terakhir lipstick warna pink dengan rasa strawberry menghias bibir tipisnya.

Dan yang terakhir ia mengurai rambut pink panjangnya yang ia ikat keatas. Ia menyisirnya dengan perlahan, merapikan bagian-bagian rambut yang menurutnya berantakan. Setelah selesai, ia menjepit rambut depannya kepinggir dengan jepit rambut berbentuk bunga sakura, kesukaannya.

_Fiola! _Jadilah sesosok gadis cantik nan anggun terpantul dengan jelas didepan cermin besar. Sakura menatap puas akan sosok dirinya yang seperti ini. Paras dasarnya yang memang cantik membuat Sakura terkesan lebih cantik dengan mengenakan little white dress yang diberikan oleh Sasuke untuknya.

"Ahhh… kurang sepuluh menit lagi." Sakura melirik arloji kecil miliknya yang melingkar dengan manis ditangan kiri Sakura.

'tok…tok…tok…'

"Eh? Iya. Sebentar." Sahutnya, ketika mendengar pintu apartemennya diketuk oleh seseorang.

"Selamat siang, Haruno-san. Saya utusan dari Tuan muda Sasuke yang menjemput Anda."

Pria itu membungkuk hormat pada Sakura yang sudah membukakan pintunya.

"I-iyah. Tunggu sebentar yah, aku ambil sepatu dan tasku dulu." Tak peduli dengan pintunya yang terbuka, Sakura langsung masuk kedalam untuk mengambil tas selempang kecil dan mengenakan sepatu high heelsnya.

Setelah dirasa semua sudah lengkap ia langsung keluar apartemennya ditemani supir Sasuke yang berjalan didepannya, kali ini Sakura tak lupa untuk mengunci kamar partemennya terlebih dahulu.

,

,

,

,

-000-

Duh gak enak banget sih ngegantunginnya. -_-! Authornya o'on!

Author Bacot Area (ABA)

Nana-chan : duh kasiah bgt sih lu Sakura, punya suami yg gak pulang2 kyk bang Toyib aja! Ck, mendokussai!

Saku : Heh! Yg bikin cerita kan elu thor! Kenapa juga lu jadiin Sasu-kun kayak bang Toyib!

Nana-chan : yah mangap. Udah tuntutan peran. *nyadar tembok dg santai* #StayCool

Saku : tuntutan peran kepala lu peyang… *inner iblis mode on*

Nana-chan : Huaahhh. Ntar gua pecat nih dari fict gua! Dasar forehead! Gak seksi juga. masih seksian gua :pp xD

Saku : UAPPPAAAHH..! SHANNNAAROOO!

Tiittt… tiitt… dan kemudian Author modus ini berakhir di Rumah Sakit…

,

,

.

Review for next minna… xD


	2. Part Two

"WHEREVER YOU ARE"

SONG FICT. FROM "ONE OK ROCK-WHEREVER YOU ARE" SPECIAL FOR SASUSAKU FANDAY

TWO SHOOT STORY FICT.

,

,

NARUTO DISCLAIMER BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO

'WHEREVER YOU ARE' SONG BY ONE OK ROCK

AND THIS STORY FICTION DISCLAIMER BY SAITOU NANA'O

AND SPECIAL FOR SASUSAKU FANDAY!

,

,

,

Happy Reading… and happy SasuSaku Fanday minna-san… ^^/

-000-

PART TWO.

Sakura cuman bisa menebak-nebak, kemana supir Sasuke yang satu ini membawanya pergi? Taman kah? Danau? Atau mungkin pantai. Akibat terlalu banyak tanya kepada sang supir kemana ia akan pergi tapi tak dijawab sekali pun. akhirnya Sakura lebih baik membukam mulutnya dan hanya melihat-lihat jalan kota dari luar jendela yang sangat membuatnya bosan.

Satu setengah jam ia sudah dalam perjalanan tapi, ia tak kunjung juga sampai ke tujuan.

"Uhm, maaf, bukankah ini sudah sangat jauh dari Konoha?" tanya Sakura dengan sopan.

Dari pengelihatannya, Sakura tahu bahwa kota ini bukanlah Konoha lagi. Dia sudah ada diluar Konoha, bahkan sudah diluar kota! Pemandangan yang ada dikota ini begitu berbeda dengan Konoha. Konoha yang merupakan kota metropolitan dengan gedung-gedung pencakar lagi disetiap sudut kotanya, mana mungkin memiliki hamparan padang rumput yang begitu indah dan segar?

"Nona. Sekarang kita sudah sampai. Silahkan Anda turun sekarang." Ucap supir tersebut dan tersenyum, menyadarkan pikiran Sakura yang sudah berpergian kemana-mana.

"E-eh?! Tapi-"

'Drrrttt…Drrrttt.'

_One message from Sasuke-kun_

'_Hadiahmu sedang menantimu dibawah pohon sakura. Cepat turun dan temukan hadiahmu sekarang.'_

_Reply_

"Hah? Dasar Sasuke aneh! Sudah seenaknya saja menyuruhku kesini. Dan sekarang malah main tebak-tebakan." Gerutunya.

"Silahkan turun, Nona." Supir itu kembali tersenyum ramah dan sudah membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sakura.

Sakura membalas singkat senyuman supir tersebut. Kemudian, pandangannya teralihkan dengan pemandangan yang ada didepannya. Hamparan bunga liar dengan beraneka warna tersaji dengan sempurnanya dihadapan Sakura. Warna bunga yang begitu menenangkan mata, aroma wangi semerbak yang memabukan indra penciuman serta semilir angin yang berbembus dengan tenang membuat raga Sakura yang penat menjadi hilang seketika. Kakinya terasa beku seketika, susah untuk bergerak. Sekalipun itu jari-jari kakinya. Sejauh mata memandang, ia hanya bisa melihat hamparan bunga-bunga itu tumbuh dengan suburnya.

Sangking terperangahnya, suara bunyi mobil yang tadi ia tumpangi sudah pergi menjauh dari Sakura. dan Sakura baru sadar akan hal itu.

"Akkhhh! Hei tunggu! HEEIIII!" percuma sudah Sakura berteriak.

"Argghh sial! Aku ditinggal. Kenapa tidak ada seorang pun disini? Aku kan tidak tahu tentang daerah ini. Sial!" Sakura menggerutu sebal dengan dirinya sendiri. Mengapa didaerah yang begitu indah ini tidak ada seorang makhluk hidup satu pun? batin Sakura.

'Drrttt… rrrttt.'

_One message from Sasuke-kun_

'_Temukan hadiahmu, sayang. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa menemukannya.'_

_Reply_

Sakura bingung harus pergi kemana dan harus bagaimana. Pasalnya, setelah ia lihat didaerah tersebut tidak ada seorang pun yang lewat. Karena bingung harus pergi kemana, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mencari pohon sakura yang sudah Sasuke sebutkan.

'Tapi dimana?' gerutunya berkali-kali. Ia sudah mengitari daerah tersebut, namun tak kunjung juga menemukan pohon sakura. 'disini hanya ada sehamparan luas bunga-bunga liar , tidak ada yang namanya pohon sakura disini, dasar Sasuke bodoh!' percuma ia sms Sasuke, tidak satupun pesan dibalas. Percuma ia menelepon Sasuke tapi tak diangkat. Dan akhirnya ia memilih untuk menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri.

-000-

Sakura kelelahan. Ia memilih untuk berhenti sejenak menikmati pemandangan indah dan hembusan angin yang menyejukan. Mendudukan dirinya diatas rerumputan hijau nan segar.

'Drrrttt… Drrrtt'

_One message from Sasuke-kun_

'_Kau sudah menyerah? Dasar. Aku yakin, kau akan menyesal jika kau tidak menemukan hadiahmu.'_

_Reply_

"Akh? Hei?! Bagaimana dia tau? Ohhh… kau pasti bercanda. Sasuke, jika kau tau bagaimana aku sekarang… aku hanya ingin bilang… aku hanya ingin dirimu Sasuke. Cuma kau. Bukan 'hadiah' yang kau sembunyikan itu. Seberapa mahal hadiah itu dan seberapa pentingnya hadiah itu aku tak peduli. Bagikku, yang paling bermakna dalam hidupku hanya dirimu. Hey, Sasuke! Dimanapun kau, aku selalu mencintaimu dan akan selalu menunggumu kembali. "

Setetes air mata Sakura terjatuh dari matanya. Ia tersenyum simpul. Meskipun tidak ada orang disini. Tak ada yang mendengarnya, tak ada yang meresponya, dan tak ada yang memperdulikannya. Ia merasa lega. Sangat lega. Karena selama ada angin yang berhebus menerpa dirinya, ia berharap agar angin tersebut dapat memberikan pesannya pada Sasuke akan tersampaikan dengan helaian-helaian kelopak bunga yang juga ikut serta melayang-layang mengikuti hembusan arah angin.

Ia tak sadar, bahwa tak jauh dari tempatnya berada, ada seseorang yang juga tersenyum bahagia mendengarkan ucapan Sakura barusan. Ia bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Dia sudah mengamati Sakura sedari tadi, sejak Sakura datang ketempat ini. Sayang, Sakura tak menyadarinya.

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya, "Baik. Jika 'hadiah'mu itu penting. Aku akan mencarinya." Tekad Sakura.

Kembali dalam pecariannya, Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri, mencari-cari sesuatu yang ia cari. Dari arah kanannya, ia melihat sebuah pohon yang tak begitu besar dan samar-samar dalam pengelihatannya. Ia memutuskan untuk mendekati pohon tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas pohon tersebut. pohon yang tak terlalu besar dan rindang, dibeberapa dahannya hanya ada beberapa kelopak bunga sakura yang belum mekar. Bisa dibilang seperti pohon biasa.

"Apa ini pohonnya? Hanya ini pohon sakura yang ada disini." Sakura merasa ragu, tapi entah kenapa Sakura rasa pohon ini kelak akan jadi begitu indah jika bunga sakura akan bermekaran pada waktunya.

Disamping pohon tersebut, Sakura melihat tiga buah balon berwarna pink dan putih. Balon tersebut diberi pemberat batu diujung talinya, supanya tidak terbang. Dan dibawahnya ia melihat secarik kertas yang ditindih oleh batu tersebut. Langsung saja ia mengambil kertas tersebut. Dan ternyata….

"KOSONG?!" mata Sakura terbelalak melihatnya.

"Mencari hadiahmu?" ucap seseorang yang sudah berdiri tepat dibelakang Sakura.

"SAS-SASSUKKEE?" Sakura menoleh dan matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Sakura langsung saja berhambur kedalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Bodoh. Dasar BODOH! Kenapa?! Kenapa kau lakukan ini semua Sasuke? Kenapa?" jeritnya dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Sssttt. Tenangkan dirimu dulu." Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura, mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

Beberapa saat mereka hanya diam dan mereka masih tetap berpelukan. Hanya terdengar isak tangis Sakura. entah karena ingin marah, kesal, atau apapun. Yang pasti, Sasuke ingin menenangkan gadis tercintanya itu. Sekaligus menumpahkan segala kerinduannya pada gadis dalam pelukannya ini.

"Sudah agak tenang?" tanya Sasuke sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Ia melihat Sakura yang berusaha untuk menghapus air matanya. Dan Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

Kini, kedua tangan Sasuke juga ikut mengambil peran untuk menghapus air mata Sakura yang membasahi kedua pipinya. Gerakan secara perlahan dan lembut. Membuat Sakura menjadi tenang sekarang.

"Hei… masih mau hadiahmu kan? Sekarang tutup matamu."

Sakura masih diam tanpa kata-kata, lidahnya terlalu kelu, tenggorokannya terlalu sakit untuk mengeluarkan suara. Ia hanya menuruti kata-kata Sasuke saja. Secara perlahan ia menutup kelopak matanya. Setelah kedua mata Sakura menutup secara sempurnya, Sasuke langsung duduk bersimpuh dihadapan Sakura

Ia mengambil sebuah kotak kecil yang ada didalam sakunya.

"Buka matamu…"

Sakura kembali menurut, perlahan-lahan ia buka matanya. Awalnya ia hanya bisa melihat samar-samar, tapi setelah menyesuaikan matanya ia dapat melihat dengan jelas. Sangat jelas. Ia melihat Sasuke yang duduk bersimpuh dihadapannya dengan membawa sebuah kotak kecil yang berisikan sebuah cincin putih yang indah dan berkilau.

"Will you marry me?"

"…"

Lagi, Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia dalam pelukan Sasuke. Sangking bahagianya ia kehabisan kata-kata. Tak membalas satupun perkataan Sasuke. Ia hanya mengangguk. Dan dapat dipastikan Sasuke bisa merasakan anggukannya meskipun dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Yes, I will…"

Kupu-kupu, angin yang menghembuskan kelopak-kelopak bunga ikut berterbangan disekeliling mereka, berterbangan dengan bahagianya. Seakan menjadi saksi kisah cinta romansa mereka berdua.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

,

,

,

_**I don't need a reason**_

_**I just want you baby**_

_**Alright alrright**_

_**Day after day**_

_**Kono saki nagai koto zutto**_

_**Douka konna boku to zutto**_

_**Shinu made**_

_**Stay with me**_

_**We carry on…**_

,

,

,

-000-

BUNYI apa itu?

Sakura mengerang pelan dan menarik selimut menutupi kepala, tapi samar-samar masih terdengar bunyi berisik seperti sirene yang meraung-raung. Awalnya ia memilih mengabaikan bunyi itu, tetapi lama-kelamaan ia merasa terganggu juga. Dengan mata yang masih terpejam ia mengulurkan tangan ke meja kecil di samping tempat tidur dan mulai meraba-raba. Pertama-tama ia meraih ponselnya.

"Ahhh... lo?" gumamnya dengan kening berkerut dan mata tetap terpejam.

Bunyi itu masih terdengar. Oh, ia lupa...

"_Hallo?_" gumamnya sekali lagi setelah menekan tombol "Jawab".

Bunyi itu masih tetap terdengar. Sakura mendecakkan lidah dan menjatuhkan ponselnya ke lantai. Setelah itu ia mengulurkan tangan sekali lagi dan meraba-raba. Tangannya menemukan sebuah beker kecil. Ternyata benda itu yang berbunyi nyaring dan bergetar dengan hebatnya sampai hampir meloncat dari genggamannya. Ia mematikan alarm beker dan damailah dunia. Karena malas mengembalikan beker ke meja, ia melemparkan benda itu ke lantai.

Kemudian ia meraba-raba tempat tidurnya yang terasa ganjil dan kosong… Setelah semalaman ia 'bermain' dengan Sasuke. Seharusnya Sasuke ada disampingnya, menemaninnya hingga ia terbangun. Tapi kenapa saat ia terbangun, ia hanya sendiri? Dan…

"Mungkin ia sudah berangkat lagi." guman Sakura dengan malas.

Semua itu dilakukannya tanpa sekali pun membuka mata. Sekarang ia kembali meringkuk dengan nyaman di balik selimut.

Bunyi apa lagi itu?

Sakura meraih bantal dan menutup kepalanya, berharap bunyi itu segera berhenti. Tapi ternyata bunyi itu sanggup menembus bantal dan sampai di telinganya. Ia melempar bantal ke samping, menendang selimut dan mengerang kesal.

Demi Tuhan! Ia lelah! Sangat lelah!

Ia mendecakkan lidah dan menjulurkan tangan ke meja di samping tempat tidur. Ia meraba-raba, tetapi tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Walaupun masih setengah sadar, ia teringat barang-barang yang tadinya ada di meja kini tergeletak di lantai. Ia bersusah payah membuka mata yang seakan direkat dengan lem superkuat dan mencondongkan tubuh ke tepi tempat tidur, berusaha meraih ponselnya yang berbunyi nyaring. Ia masih tidak sudi bangun dari tempat tidur, karenanya ia agak kesulitan menggapai ponselnya. Akhirnya setelah memanjang-manjangkan badan dan tangan, ia berhasil menggapai benda berisik itu.

Masih dengan posisi setengah tergantung di ujung tempat tidur, Sakura menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. "Ahhhlo?" katanya dengan suara serak.

"Sayang, kau masih tidur?" Suara Sasuke yang cerah secerah matahari diujung sana.

"Sasuke?" tanya Sakura sambil mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa kau meneleponku?"

"Cepat mandi. Dandan yang cantik… dan persiapkan dirimu. Satu jam lagi supirku akan menjemputmu." Jelas Sasuke.

"Hei! Kau mau main De' Javu hah?!" teriak Sakura dengan lantang yang sebelumnya pemikirnya mencerna apa yang diucapkan Sasuke.

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Cepat mandi! Kali ini aku menunggumu." Untung saja Sasuke tidak langsung memutus sambungan teleponya secara tiba-tiba. Sehingga, kali ini Sakura mendapatkan kepastian dari Sasuke yang sudah menunggunya.

-000-

Dan, sekarang. Sama seperti dulu, Sakura tergopoh-gopoh segera memasuki kamar mandi dan menyiapkan diri. Tapi kali Sakura mengenakan dress yang berbeda.

Sakura yang saat ini sedang memilah-milah dress-dressnya yang ada dilemari gantung menemukan sebuah dress yang amat berharga baginya. Little white dress cantik yang ia dapat dari Sasuke merupakan sebuah dress kenangan untuknya. Dress tersebut hanya ia pakai sekali. Ingin rasanya mengenakan dress itu sekali lagi untuk membawa Sakura dalam masa lalu indahnya bersama Sasuke. Sakura sangatlah cantik jika dibalut dengan dress itu, tapi apa boleh dikata. Kini dress tersebut sudah tidak muat lagi pada tubuh Sakura. Bukan karena tubuh Sakura yang semakin membesar atau gendut. Melainkan kini, sosok Sakura sudah menjadi seorang wanita yang telah tumbuh sepenuhnya. Sedangkan dress tersebut adalah dress kenangannya disaat ia masih seorang gadis remaja.

Mau tak mau Sakura mencari dress yang lain. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk menyambar rok mini skirt berwarna merah dan kemeja putih tanpa lengan untuk atasanya. Setelah ia selesai berpakaian dengan rapi, lalu ia memoles dirinya dengan sedemikian rupa. Rambut soft pinknya sengaja ia gerai dan membuat ujung rambutnya agar menjadi bergelombang.

"Uhm… baju sudah rapi, rambut sudah bagus, dan make up sudah cantik! Kau benar-benar cantik Sakura!" ujar Sakura dengan bangganya yang masih bercermin didepan kaca. Sesekali ia juga memutar-mutar tubuhnya untuk dapat melihat betapa cantiknya ia didepan kaca.

Setelah selesai memuji dirinya sendiri, Sakura mengambil arloji putih kecil dan sepatu heelsnya untuk digunakan.

TING… TONG.

Suara bel rumahnya berbunyi. Pertanda bahwa ada seseorang yang telah menunggunya.

Seakan Sakura tahu siapa yang menjadi tamunya, ia langsung menyambar tas jinjing miliknya dan berlari untuk keluar rumah.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura-sama. Apa sekarang Anda sudah siap?" Ujar seorang pria dewasa dengan berseragam rapi. Ia membungkuk dan memberi hormat pada Sakura.

"Ha'i!"

-000-

Kini Sakura sudah berada taman taman tengah kota yang ada di Konoha. Taman ini begitu luas. Taman ini terbagi menjadi 4 bagian taman. Taman bermain, taman buah, taman bunga dan taman miniatur kebun binatang. Tak lupa juga dengan air mancur yang ada ditengah taman.

Saat ini Sakura sudah berada ditaman bunga dan sedang mencari-cari sosok Sasuke.

'_Drrrttt….drrttt…'_

_One message from Sasuke-kun_

"_Aku ada di arah jam sepuluh."_

_Reply_

"Hah, mulai lagi deh main tebak-tebakannya." Gerutu Sakura.

Sakura langsung menolehkan tubuhnya pada arah yang sudah ditunjukkan Sasuke. Sasuke menujuk kearah air mancur yang tidak jauh dengan tempat Sakura berada. Tapi dari pandangan matanya ia tidak melihat Sasuke, sekalipun rambut pantat ayamnya.

Tak mau berpikir panjang, Sakura melanhkahkan kakinya menuju kearah air mancur. Setelah berada tepat didepan air mancur, ia tidak melihat seorangpun yang ada disana. ditempat Sakura berada, ia hanya melihat sebuah kursi panjang bercatkan warna putih yang diatasnya sudah ada secarik kertas yang ditindih sebuah batu diatasnya.

"Pasti kosong…" ujarnya sambil mengambil kertas tersebut.

'_**AISHITERU. UCHIHA SAKURA.'**_

_**U.S**_

Sakura membelalakan mata tak percaya. "Dasar bodoh! Katamu kau ada disini. Tapi, sekarang kau malah bersembunyi lagi." setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya. Ia sedikit meremas kertas yang ada digenggamannya.

"Aishiteru, Uchiha Sakura…"

Sebuah suara menyadarkannya dari tangisnya, ia kenal suara tersebut.

"Tiba-tiba datang dan tiba-tiba pergi… kau bukan hantu kan?" Sakura tersenyum tipis dan menghapus air matanya.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak untuk menggapai tubuh Sakura dan memutar tubuh Sakura agar bisa berhadapan dengannya. "Aku bukan hantu Sakura. Tapi aku vampire yang selalu menginginkan darahmu. Haus akan dirimu…" Sasuke dan Sakura saling terkekeh.

"Jadi…?" tanya Sakura yang tepotong.

"Jadi, hari ini kita akan bersenang-senang seharian…" Jawah Sasuke dengan senyumannya.

"Tunggu dulu. Jika sudah seperti ini.. kau pasti akan pergi lagi kan?" selidik Sakura yang menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

"Ya ampun.. kau belum tua tapi kenapa kau sudah pikun hah?" Dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya.

"Ma-maksudmmu?" tanya Sakura yang sedikit merasa sesak dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Masa kerjaku dengan ayah sudah selesai, Saki…"

Mata Sakura sedikit terbelalak mendengarnya.

"Aku sudah buat perjanjian dengan ayah. Semua perusahaan akan dihandle semuanya oleh Itachi-nii, sekarang dialah Direktur utama dari Uchiha Corp. bukan aku. Tapi, tenang saja… bukan berarti sekarang aku kehilangan pekerjaan. Aku masih tetap menghandle perusahaan yang ada disini dan sahamya, aku yang mengelolah…" Jelas Sasuke pada Sakura yang masih dalam pelukannya.

Merasa sesak, Sakura sedikit melepaskan pelukannya pada Sasuke. "Kenapa Itachi-nii mau…? Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja." Tanya Sakura .

"Entahlah. Dia memang seenaknya sendiri. Aku juga berpikir begitu, kenapa tidak dari dulu saja... kenapa baru sekarang. Dan jawabannya, dia hanya ingin 'move on' dari istrinya dengan menyibukkan diri."

"Oh iya, mereka kan baru saja cerai…padahal Itachi-nii sangat sayang sekali pada Hana-neechan." Sakura mengangguk paham pada apa yang telah dijelaskan oleh Sasuke. Dan Sakura mendudukan dirinya pada bangku yang ada tepat dibelakangnya, Sasuke juga mengikutinya. Duduk disebelah Sakura.

"Dan kurasa, aku akan punya waktu luang untukmu setiap harinya. Karena aku tidak perlu repot-repot keluar negeri. Cukup pulang kerumah dan tidur bersamamu…"

"Sas-Sasuke-kun… hiks…hiksss…" tangis Sakura pecah didalam pelukan Sasuke. Ia mencengkram kuat kemeja biru muda yang tengah digunakan oleh Sasuke.

"k-ka-kau.. tidak bohong kan?" tanya Sakura dengan terisak-isak.

"Kenapa aku harus bohong? Sekarang aku sudah bersamamu. Sekarang, besok, lusa dan selamanya aku akan selalu bersamamu dan menemanimu. Aku janji."

,

,

,

_**Bokura ga deatta hi wa futari ni totte ichibanme no kinen subeki hi da ne?**_

_**Soshite kyou to iu hi wa futari ni totte nibanme no kinen subeki hi da ne?**_

_**Kokoro kara aiseru hito**_

_**Kokoro kara itoshii ito**_

_**Kono boku no ai no mannaka ni wa itsumo kimi ga iru kara**_

_**Wherever you are, I always make you smile**_

_**Wherever you are, I'm always by your side**_

_**Whatever you said, kimi wo omou kimochi**_

_**I promise you 'forever' right now…**_

_**ONE OK ROCK _ WHEREVER YOU ARE –**_

,

,

,

,

-000-

Gomen kalo fict. Ini gk nyambung sama lagunya, gomen kalo fict. Ini ancur, gomen kalo misalnya fict. Ini sama kyk novel2/ fict lainya, gomen ide ceritanya ancur, gomen alurnya berantakan… GOMENNASAI MINNA-SANNN…. -_-!

HAPPY SASUSAKU FANDAY… ^^/ !

_**Nana-chan.**_

,

,

,

,

Read and review minna… :)


End file.
